


Airports

by Midnight_Blue33



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Super Junior-M, f(x)
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Twitter, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Post Mpreg, Sad, alternative universe, sulay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Blue33/pseuds/Midnight_Blue33
Summary: https://twitter.com/zyxkjm__/status/969717512035274752?s=19





	Airports

"Daddy" he heard his son cry on the phone. Suho didn't want Shanbo to cry ,but how could he stop it when he was crying his heart out sick and missing his father terribly.

"Shanbo" Yixing's said their childs name clearly speaking over the ruckus that was happening in his trailer. "Shanbo give the phone to your mom" the sick and crying child refused to at first making his cry louder to be heard to his father. Suho took the phone from Shanbo and then picked him up allowing him to create a stain of tears on his jersey. 

"Yixing-shi" Suho said softly into the phone." They've changed the script again for the movie so I won't be able to come back this weekend." Yixing said so calmly sounding unaware of the damage he was doing to his childs' and wifes' heart.  

"Okay" he replied with one word sure enough his voice would cut off if he had responded more than that. "I'll call you later tonight" Yixing said before ending the call. Suho broke down quickly after that hugging Shanbo as both cried for the company of Yixing. 

[scene change]

Yixing was irritated and he showed it visibly. He had to reshoot as the writers for the movie had changed the script once again. Leaving him frustrated as he was supposed to go back to Korea tonight. He huffed ,reading the new script. "Like any of the changes" his co-star Zhou Mi spoke. "The script is basically the same as the previous one they just took out three lines" he said not finding it necessary to reshoot any of the changed scenes. "I see someone is in a mood" another costar of his spoke. He grinded his teeth at the actress ,Victoria Wu,who had gotten the director to ask the writers to change the script time and time again all because she wanted to get closer to him.

"I think you should go" Zhou Mi said to the actress."Fine, whatever " she said walking off showing off her pearly whites and assets to all available,but only wanting one. "So what are you going to do?" Zhou Mi asked to no one as Yixing had already left.

[scene change]

_Drop shake I make it hot baby  
Drop shake I know you like it how_

Suho opened his puffy red eyes, his body quickly going up to stop the ringtone. 

_Drums bass it had a knock baby  
Uh don’t ever stop baby_

The ring tone plays again and he quickly answered it  hoping it wouldn't wake Shanbo up as his fever was finally going down after his crying fit. "Hello" he said voice hoarse. "Suho I need you pick me up" he heard his husband clearly. "You're in China now,how am I supposed to pick you up?" 

He heard Yixing chuckle. "What's so funny?"He asked. "Suho pick me up at Seoul Airport and bring Shanbo with you." The phone call ended. 

It's **1:28 am**

He sighed deciding to put a coat over his pajamas.  He decided to carry Shanbo to the car,as Shanbo often slept in the car whenever he or Yixing would drive. Putting Shanbo in his baby seat he drove through the empty yet bright streets. His mind wasn't as fogged as it was when Yixing called him. Did this mean Yixing actually came,he left his work the movie to be with them ,just like he had promised. His eyes watered once again.

Arriving at Seoul International Airport he was able to find a great parking space ,well it is empty, right at the terminal where the Chinese flight passengers go to get their bags. Suho definitely knows where it is since he used to be part a group of young heirs and heiresses who didn't have to work for a living,studying for a career being redundant and partying up in a different country or city every night. Up until he met Yixing in Beijing at Club and that moment of meeting had led them to being together for 5 years,owning a house and having a child together,their precious Shanbo.

Suho moved to the back of the car removing the safety belts and lifting up Shanbo. His heart rattled,jumped and shakes against the calming piter pater of sleeping child. He was going to see Yixing again after 4 months,he's going to be able to _touch_ him again. He smiled as he carried the woken boy steps loud due to the emptiness of the airport.

"Mommy" the boy said clutching onto the coat. "Don't worry we're just here to pick up daddy" Suho replied ever so calmly. Shanbos' ears perked up at the excitement of seeing his father,turning his head forward hoping he is really here. 

Entering the the dimly lit terminus they were able to see a recognisable figure walk towards them. Happiness sprung to the youngers face while the other eyes were clouding with tears of joy.  

"Suho stop crying" 

He heard the calming voice yet tears continued to drop. Shanbo tried wiping his mothers tears with his small soft hands,but the tears would drop faster than he could wipe. 

**Peck**

Lips left his as he looked up at Yixing.

"Let's go home" 

Yixing said as the trio walked together out of the terminus to go back to their home.

[scene change]

Yixing sat at his seat back on set looking at his phone. He smiled at the memory of the two he loved most posing for the camera at the beach. Shanbo had been so energetic that day,that they almost had to use a leash on him. He chuckled at the thought.

"So you're back again"  a female voice said.

Yixing didn't look back at the women. He knew what she wanted and he is not willing to give her any. 

"Shouldn't you be batting your eyelashes at the director"

Victoria rolled her eyes ,"and why would  I do that when I want you" moving to the back of him. Her arms going across his neck as she placed her head on his shoulder.

Yixing gritted his teeth, he shook his shoulders for her to get off him. Surprised by his rebuttal she let him get off his seat.

"Ya what's with you,you were fine with this before" she stated it like it's a fact.

"That was before Suho and Shanbo" 

"Not like it stopped you be-"

Victoria was interrupted by Yixing picking up his phone.

"Suho" he answered

"We're at the airport.And Shanbo is being a little fussy" 

"I'll go there now , I'll go to a convenient store pick a toy for him "

"Okay ,I'll see you in 45 minutes then"

"Yeah" 

"Bye,love you"

"Love you too"

The phone call ended as Yixing grabbed his bag not paying attention to the humiliated and stunned Victoria. 

"What are you still doing here?"

He said walking pass her out of his trailer,on his way to be with those he loves once again.


End file.
